Cosas Que Emmett No Puede Hacer OneShot
by Lost Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: OneShot, Una lista muy especial que hace la familia Cullen sobre lo que Emmett NO puede hacer, que contendra?, Risas Aseguradas


** Hoola chicas, bueno aqui esta mi primer OneShot subido a FF**

** Ojala que les Guste :)**

** !Marti!**

51 COSAS QUE HA EMMETT NO LE ESTAN PERMITO HACER: (BAJO NINGUNA CIRSCUNTANCIA)

By:Marti

A Emmett Cullen NO le está permitido:

1. Esparcir el rumor que la razón por la cual Edward nunca ha tenido novia antes de Bella es porque es gay…

2. ...Y que está enamorado de Jasper…

3. ...o de Carlisle

4. Decirle a Alice que el Rosado no es su color

5. Tratar de hacer malabares con la vajilla china de Esme.

6. Decirle a Bella que si salta desde algo muy alto, Edward tendrá que convertirla.

7. Hacer pollitos con el microondas.

8. …y después dejarlos en libro favorito de Jasper.

9. llamar a la mamá de Bella y decirle "el bebe está bien" y que Edward y Bella le pidieron que sea el padrino.

10. " "poner sus dedos en formación de "z""

11. usar la frase…"Uh-uh. Gir-Rl puh-lease."( uh-uh niña por favor)

12. poner sus dedos en formacion de "z" mientras usa la frase "Uh-uh. Gir-Rl puh-lease."

13. en realidad, a Emmett no le está permitido ni siquiera pensar sobre poner sus dedos en formacion de "z" diciendo "Uh-uh. Gir-Rl puh-lease," las dos al mismo tiempo o por separado.

14. Tratar y empezar una colonia nudista en el baño del instituto...

15. ...E invitar a los maestros que le están dando detención y tratando que se ponga la ropa que se unan a el...

16. ... y decirle al consejero del instituto que el pelo de Rosalie le dijo que lo hiciera.

17. Pintar el Volvo de Edward tie-dye... (Tie dye es la pintura Hippie batik muchos colores brillantes)

18. ...Y después decir que fue idea de Bella…

19. Cantar ninguna canción generalmente asociada con Gwen Stefani...

20. ...o Britney Spears

21. cantar "99 botellas de sangre de grizzli en el muro..."

22. Es más , el no esta autorizado a cantar nada. Punto.

23. Usar un tu-tu y decirle a todo el mundo que lo llame Princesa Mariposa

24. Liberar (y o robar) todas las mascotas del pueblo...

25. ...luego vender las a sus propios dueños...

26. ...después de afeitarlas y pegarle moños lentejuelas y piedras…

27. atentar transformar objetos inanimados, como piezas de fruta, en vampiros

28. reclamar la antes mencionada 'frutas vampiros' como su ejército de leales súbditos...

29. ...y tratar de que estos ataquen a Jasper...

30. ...y después tirar las 'frutas vampiros'/ejercito de leales súbditos a Jasper, cuando estos no atacan.

31. llamar a Carlisle 'abuelito'...

32. ...especialmente cuando él le dice que apague su música horrible.

33. Robar los animales de peluche de Rosalie y filmar una película xxx con ellos.

34. Robar todas las medias izquierdas de Alice, llenarlas con rocas y tirarlas al rio

35. correr por la escuela desnudo con la frase "nene de mama" escrita en su pecho con crema batida

36. Hacer sutiles insinuaciones de la represión sexual de Edward.

37. Hacer obvias insinuaciones de la represión sexual de Edward

38. romper en llanto y correr del salón llorando después de de gritar "pensé que teníamos algo especial" cuando Bella le pide que le pase la sal en el almuerzo

39. Escribir libros para niños. ( ejemplos: 'divertidas, malas palabras para saber y compartir'; 'Papa se toma por que tu lloras'; 'el curioso George y la valla de alto voltaje')

40. Convencer a Esme que Home Depot está fuera de negocio y cerrando

41. usar pantalones de cuero (no importa que tan bien luzca en ellos)

42. escribir " 3MM3TT K!CK$ A$$" (Emmett patea traseros) en las paredes...

43. ...y después negar todo conocimiento de ello

45. Vestirse con el uniforme de la mascota del colegio y después Patear a Edward y Jasper

46. teñir su cabello de negro, usar anteojos, andar por ahí con un palito y decirles a todos los de curto grado que él es el verdadero Harry Potter

47. cambiar el Ringtone de cualquiera de los miembros varones de su familia a "Barbie Girl"

48. Usar la ropa interior de Rosalie por toda la casa( incluso si toda la familia estaba viendo Rocky Horror Picture Show)

49. reemplazar todos los CDs de Edward con bolonga slices

Y finalmente…

50. EMMETT CULLEN NUNCA JAMAS DEBE DE DECIRLE A ALICE QUE ELLA TIENE DEMASIADOS ZAPATOS.

"Piensas que él lo respetara?" Bella le pregunta a Edward, mientras leía la lista que acaban de colgar en la pared. Luego va y se para al lado de Edward, Carlisle y Alice mientras ellos supervisan la lista que ahora cuelga de la pared del living.

"tal vez por una semana." Jasper comenta mientras se une a ellos.

"que es lo que quieres decir con que el rosado realmente no es mi color?!" Alice exclama.

"bueno, no lo es." La voz de Emmett se escucha desde la cocina.

"no lo escuches es rosa es definitivamente tu color, Alice." Bella dice mientras palmea a Alice en la espalda.

Justamente en ese momento , un ruidoso BAM! Viene desde la cocina. Como si fueran uno, Bella, Edward, Carlisle y Alice lentamente dan vuelta su cabeza para ver un agujero en la pares entre la cocina y el living.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" el grito inevitable de Esme

Carlisle mira a bella, y le da nuevamente la pluma para que escriba otra cosa que emmett no debe hacer

**Bueno Chicaas ahi esta ! Que les parecion la lista que le quisieran agregar? Dejen un Review y Diganmee si les gusto o no! GRACIIAS por leerme nos vemos en otro OneShot que tengo pensado subir de Emm :)**

**Marti Twilighter **


End file.
